That Wish
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Austin & Ally have a huge fight. Feelings take control and Ausitn wishes he had never met Ally, not knowing that a shooting star was passing over them. Days pass and Austin goes to S.B. to apologize to Ally, only to find out that she has no idea who he is. After realizing that she really doesn't, he has to find a way to get his best friend to remember him, but how? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysss! Since I'm finished with ****Ally's Song****, I thought I'd do another story other than ****Love or Just Another Cover Story**** because I got bored just writing one story at a time. This one I just randomly thought of. So I hope you guys like it!**

**Quick Summary****: Austin & Ally have a big fight. Hurtful words are said and hearts are torn. Not knowing that a shooting star passing over them, Austin wishes he never met Ally. A week has passed and they haven't spoken since. Wanting to apologize, Austin goes to Sonic Boom, only to find out that Ally has no clue who he is. At first he thinks it's a joke because Dez and Trish remembers him. Later on he discovers that she doesn't remember him. Now he must reverse his wish and get his best friend to remember who he is. But how? **

**Told in Austin's POV(most of the time)**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Here's the 1st Chapter! Enjoy!-**

* * *

_"Thanks for a great day Dallas." Ally cooed. I rolled my eyes._

_ "Yeah, thanks for spending the WHOLE day with her." I snipped. Ally turned her head to me, glaring. _

_ "Austin!" She said. _

_ "It's okay, babe. I have to get back to work at the libary." Dallas told her. She shutters when he says 'libary', she hates it when people say 'libary'. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. I rolled my eyes and he leaves the store._

_ "Babe? Really?" I raised my eyebrows. " Who does he think he is? He doesn't own you."_

_ "What's wrong with you?" She asked me. I looked away, avoiding her eyes._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." I answered. _

_"Why are you being such a jerk?!" Ally's tone darkened. I ignored her and I stomped upstairs to the practice room. I heard Ally follow me. "Don't walk away from this! Austin!"_

_ "What!?" I snapped, turning around and facing her. She had her hands crossed and a scowl on her face. I rolled my eyes and picked up the guitar on the stand. I started stumming the strings when she yanked the instrument from my hands. "Hey!" I looked up at her._

_ "What the hell is your problem? What's been with you lately?" She asked me, her voice raised with every word. _

_ "My problem? My problem is that you've been too busy with Dallas to hang out with me!" I spat. She gave me a shocked expression. Then she started laughing. I raised my eyebrow. "What's so funny?!"_

_ "You're telling me that you're jealous of Dallas? C'mon Austin. You could have just told me.I would have cancelled." she laughed. I felt my face get hot._

_ "I FUCKING TRIED ALLY! I TRIED LIKE 5 TIMES! BUT WHAT DID YOU TELL ME?" I suddenly shouted. " 'Oh sorry Austin, I'm going to the movies with Dallas.' 'I would but Dallas is taking me ice skating.' 'I'd rather hang out with Dallas than you, Austin.' " I mimicked her voice. "And did you ever ONCE cancelled? No!"_

_ " Whoa! I NEVER said that I wanted to hang out with Dallas instead of you!" She spat. _

_ "You didn't have to!" I yelled back quickly, holding back hot tears. "With the way you've been acting, I got the message pretty clearly, Ally. He's all you've been talking about lately! Dallas this! Dallas that! He's just another asshole trying to play with your feelings! " I could tell she was fighting back tears, too. "You think you and Dallas are perfect for each other, when you aren't even close to good! He's just using you!"_

_ "You don't know what you're talking about!" She growled. I smirked._

_ "Oh I don't? Believe me Ally I know what I'm walking about!" I walked over to hear, towering above her._

_ "Ugh, Austin you're being such a child! I wish you'd just grow up sometimes!" She scoffed. I clenched my teeth. Next thing I knew, I said something without even thinking._

_ "AND I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I headed for the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tear fall down her cheek, but I was too upset to care at the time. I slammed the door behind me and I stormed out of Sonic Boom without saying another word._

* * *

That was all a week ago. Ally and I haven't spoken since then. We've never had a fight like that before. Our arguements are usually about something as simple as a lyric or a melody. But this one was more serious.

Of course, I never met anything I said, I was just so angry. You see, Dallas had told me the day before that he only asked out Ally to make his ex-girlfriend jealous and get her to take him back. I tried to tell her but all she did was gawk about how great he is. It got on my nerves and I guess my feelings got the best of me and caused me to snap.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Dez.

"Hey man, what's up?" I sighed.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! My two best friends haven't spoken in a week, and haven't made up yet, that's what's up!" A female voice said. That definitely wasn't Dez.

"Trish? Why do you have Dez's phone?" I asked her.

"Cuz my phone died. And that's not the point! You and Ally have to see each other sometime, Austin! You can't let a silly argument end what you two have created! You guys have a connection! One that can't be found easily." She said making a point. I was silent for a minute.

"Fine. I'll be at Sonic Boom in an hour." I hung up and went into my bathroom. I was trying to come up with an apology for Ally.

"Ally, look, I know you're probably still mad at me, but I just- no," I practiced to the mirror. "Ally please hear me out. No. Ugh! Why is this so hard!" I slammed my fist in the door. Then I heard a knock.

"Austin? Honey are you alright in there?" The faint voice of my mom came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." I hollered. "Just peachy." I whispered to myself. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I came out of the bathroom and walked to my room. I remembered the first time Ally came to my house. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

_Dez and I were trying to create a clone for my new fans. I was an overnight internet sensation and I wanted to have some merchendise for them. Just then, we heard a knock on the door. Dez went over and opened it._

_ "Hey!" He chirped. "It's Ally from the music store." _

_ Then her small friend walked in first. "Hi! I'm Trish! Big fan!" I smiled. She saw the expression on Ally's face. "Sorry." She whispered._

_ "Look I'm here to-" She noticed Dez. "Uh, what are you doing?" _

_ "I'm making my own colone." I informed her and gestured to Dez who was squeezing my sweaty sweatband. "It's called 'Austin!'" And Dez echoes me. _

_ "The secret ingredient is my sweat" Dez took a bottle and walked over to them. _

_ "Wanna try some?" Then he sprayed some in Trish's face._

_ "I don't like you." She said to him, making a disgusted face and wiped the stuff from her face._

_ "Since Austin's famous, we figured people would want some Austin merchendise." He set the bottle down._

_ "Here's some stuff we've come up with." I backed up. "Austin..."_

_ "Lunchbox." Dez holds up a red lunchbox with my face on it._

_ "Austin..." I said again._

_ "Pillow." He picked up a pillow with again my face on it._

_ "Austin..."_

_ "Peanut butter." He handed me a jar of peanut butter._

_ "Chunky.." I said_

_ "Or smooth." He finished for me._

_ "Mmm!" We both say at the same time._

_ I showed them an action figure that looked like me, dressed in the same clothes._

_ "I'm Austin! I like pancakes!" It said as I pulled back the string. I laughed._

_ "It's true! I do like pancakes!" Dez and I did our hand shake and said 'Whatup?' at the end. Dez and Trish walked over to my cabinet. He told her that this one was her favorite. An 'Austin Foam Spitter.' She started asking him why anyone would want to buy a foam spitter when he pressed the button and the head squirted out foam all over her. She got mad and shocked him with a magic shock finger. I turned my attention back to Ally. I had to admit, she was beautiful. The way that her hair cascaded down her cheeks to her shoulders. Wow._

_ "Look, I'm not here to see your junky Austin junk. You stole my song!" She was straight forward. "You heard me playing it at the music store!" She reminded me. _**(1)**

* * *

I changed my shirt and headed down stairs.

"Austin you sure you're alright?" My mom questioned me as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to think of a way to apologize to Ally." My dad turned a page of the news paper causing it to make a sound.

"It's about time! You guys haven't spoken in what? A week?" My dad said, not taking his eyes from the paper.

"Yeah. A week." I confirmed.

"Make sure it's a good apology. She's a keeper." He winked at me and I smiled. My parents really like Ally, even though they've only met her like twice. I jogged out of the house and rode my bike to Sonic Boom.

Just as I hoped she was in there, I saw Ally writing in her songbook. I took a deep breath and walked to the store.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom!" She said, not looking up from the book. I walked over to the counter.

"Look, Ally, I really need to talk to you." She looked up, confused. She didn't say anything so I continued. "I'm really sorry about last week. I was jealous and I just really wanted to spend time with you. I acted like a real jerk. I never want to fight with you like that again. I don't want to lose you, Alls. You're my best friend." She smiled.

"Aw, thanks. That's really sweet. But-" She said. "I have no idea who you are."

* * *

**Oohh! Cliffy on the first chapter! So did you like it? I really have a good idea for the story and hope to continue. I just hope you all like it!**

**(1) This is a scene from the first episode, when Ally goes over to Austin's house because he stole her song. I do not own it.**

**Review! Review! Review! Annonymous readers are welcome to review also! Or ask any question! I'll try to answer them as best as I can.**

**I'd also appriciate it if you guys reviewed before you favorite/follow! Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**

**Follow me on Twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! Yay! If you didn't read the A/N in my other story, then... OH MY GOD! Rydel replied to me on Twitter! AHHHHH! Best Day of my life! I literally rolled around screaming.**

**I love that so many like the story! your reviews are the best! xoxo I think I will probably upload everyday or 2, unless I'm really busy and haven't gotten a chance to write.**

**Chapter 2-**

* * *

_Last time..._

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom!" She said, not looking up from the book. I walked over to the counter.

"Look, Ally, I really need to talk to you." She looked up, confused. She didn't say anything so I continued. "I'm really sorry about last week. I was jealous and I just really wanted to spend time with you. I acted like a real jerk. I never want to fight with you like that again. I don't want to lose you, Alls. You're my best friend." She smiled.

"Aw, thanks. That's really sweet. But-" She said. "I have no idea who you are."

* * *

"What? Haha, Ally you're too funny. This is a joke, right?" I laughed. But she kept the same look on her face. "Ally? Please tell me that this is all a joke and you're just messing with me." I begged.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really have no clue who you are. How do you know my name?"

"Ally, I'm your best friend! Austin! Remember?" I insisted.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong girl!" She replied.

"I stole your song, became an overnight internet sensation? I tried to cure your stage fright on the Helen Show, then we became partners. You gotta remember me!" I cried. She looked surprised.

"Okay, how do you know that I have stage fright?" Ally asked me.

"Like I said, we're best friends! I know everything about you!You chew your hair when you get nervous. You love pickles. You write songs, secrets, and other things in that brown leather bound book," I pointed to her songbook. "You never let anyone touch it! You hate it when people say 'libary' instead of library, or when people talk with food in their mouths, and that sound when styrofoam rubs together. Most importantly, you have stage fright because you're afraid of failing and messing up your chance after you messed up your audtion for that music school in New York.**(1) **

"I don't know what to say." I could tell she was lost for words.

"Just say that you KNOW who I am. Please." I begged. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I really don't." She looked at the clock. "I think you should go. I have to close up."

"But Ally-" She cut me off.

"Please?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess, I'll see you later, Alls." I left and ran into Dez and Trish outside.

"Hey! How'd it go?" I looked at her. "I'm guessing not well?" I shook my head.

"Worse. She doesn't know who I am." Trish does a spit take and spits all over Dez.

"Ew!" He shrieks. "Trish! You just totally spat on my toast! It was for my turtle!"

"She what?!" Trish wiped her mouth. "C'mon." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish, Hey Dez and Austin, again?" She says. For a second, I thought she remembered me.

"Austin, you liar. She does remember you." She turned to Ally. "You're just totally kidding about you not knowing Austin, right? Because you're still mad at him?" She asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not mad at him." Trish sighed. "But I really don't know who the heck he is."

"See! I told you!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I really wish that I do-" I cut her off.

"The wish!" They all gave me weirded out looks. "The night Ally and I had a fight, she wished that I would act more mature, but I wished-" I explained.

"What did you wish?" Dez asked. I looked at them.

"I wished that I never met Ally." I said. Trish's jaw dropped three stories and Dez nearly choked on his toast.

"You what?!" They shrieked. I gave them a guilty expression.

"Woah woah woah! Really confused girl here! What fight? What wish?" Ally threw her hands up and pointed to herself.

"Why would you do that?!" Trish slapped me in the arm.

"Why'd you do that for?!" I rubbed my arm.

"That's for making that wish!" She yelled. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't know it would come true!" I defended. Trish and I began to argue.

"Guys!" Ally screamed. "Let's not argue anymore considering what happened last time!"

"You're right." We said. She walked around the counter and stood next to me.

"Okay, so please tell me who this guy is!" Ally asked Dez and Trish.

"This," Dez walked over to me. "Is Austin. Overnight-"

Ally held up a hand. "I got that part."

"Anyways, you two are best friends! Music partners! You guys like each other!" Trish infromed her.

"We like each other?" She raised an eyebrow.

"W-we did not!" I stuttered. "S-she likes D-D-Dallas." I couldn't say his name.

"Actually, I don't like Dallas anymore." My heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you don't?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"He only went out with me to get back at his ex and to get her back." She looked down.

"I knew it!" I shouted. She looked at me. "I mean, I did try to tell you but you don't remember."

"Was that what the fight was about?" Ally tilted her head. I nodded.

"Yeah, and we ended up here..." I shrugged.

"Look I really want to help you out, but considering the situation, I don't think I really can." And with that, she left the room.

"What have I done?" I buried my face in my hands.

"It's okay Austin." Dez said.

"How?" I started to cry. I never cried in front of anybody. "I was a complete ass to her. I basically told her that I regret ever meeting her when I made that stupid wish. And now, my best friend in the entire universe doesn't remember me!"

"Well, there's a good outcome..." Trish admitted. I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"What's that?" I sobbed.

"She doesn't like Dallas anymore..." I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I got it!" Dez jumped up.

"You got what? A girlfriend? A brain? A life? If it's either one of those, I'd be completely surprised." Trish laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I got an idea for Ally to remember Austin!" I shot up.

"You do?" He nodded. "Dez, you're awesome!"

"I know." Dez smiled, proudly. He just stood there staring up. He noticed me and Trish looking at him. "What?"

"Aren't you goin to tell us?" He looked at us confued.

"Tell you what?" Trish slapped him in the arm. Wow. She does that a lot.

"Your plan, dingbat!"

"Oh yeah! Right." He rubbed his arm. "Her songbook!"

"What about her songbook?" Trish asked.

"Dez, that's genius! Ally wrote stuff about me and our songs in her songbook!" After that, I ran to Ally's house.

* * *

**How was it? Aren't you glad that Ally didn't freak out? But do you really think that Ally still has the stuff in her songbook? I hope so...**

**(1) This all the stuff we know about Ally so far **

**Please Review! I really love getting to know what you think! Review Review!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**

**Follow me on Twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5**

**Guys please check out my other stories too! Love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Let's see if Ally really does have some stuff in her songbook...well only if she'll let them touch it.**

**Chapter 3-**

* * *

"Ally!" I knocked on Ally's door and her dad answered.

"Oh hello, Austin! Are you here to see Ally?" I nodded and he let me come in. I went up to Ally's room, I heard her singing.

_"You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time. _

_ Let's not talk about it. _

_ Drama: We can live without it._

_ Catch a wave if we're bored, there's a clock we'll ignore._

_ Find a way, around it._

_ Hey, girl I can it's something, even when you say its nothing._

_ When you're playing with your hair like you just don't care it's a tell you're bluffing._

_ Now please don't take this the wrong way."_ I joined in with her, she jumped and turned around when she heard me.

_"I love the things you do_

_ It's how you do the things you love,_

_ But it's not a love song._

_ Not a love song._

_ I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong_

_ This is not a love song._

_ Not a love song."_ She smiled and began to sing along again.

_"I love that you buy the tickets._

_ And you don't make me watch a chick flick._

_ We've come so far, being just the way we are._

_ If it's not broke, don't fix it._

_ I can't guess the meaning, when you don't say what you're feeling._

_ If you've got a broken heart, you can punch me in the arm._

_ Now that's what you needed. (That's just what you needed.)_

_ Don't take this the wrong way. (Nope)" _Ally laughed when I added the 'Nope'. We sang the chorus again.

_"I don't speak girl. (Like hey girl!)_

_ I don't quite understand a manicure._

_ But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (And I really would do that for you)_

_ and I would hold your bags when you go shopping_

_ what a guy (what a guy what a guy what a guy)_

_ what a guy!_

_ I love the things you do it's how you do the things you love._

_ The way you see it, put me through it!_

_ I guess I always knew it!( I always knew!)_

_ I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong,_

_ This is not a love song.(Not a love song)_

_ Not a love song._

_ (And no it's not a love song)_

_ I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love_

_ But it's not a love song._

_ Not a love song._

_ I love the way you get me, but correct me if I'm wrong._

_ This is not a love song. (It's not a love song)_

_ Not a love song._

_ This is not a love song. (It's not a love song)_

_ Not a love song._

_ This is not a love song. (It's not a love song)_

_ Not a love song."_ **(1) **She played the last notes and I smiled.

"How'd you know that song?" She asked me.

"Like I said, we were music partners. But mostly, we are best friends." I told her. "Um, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that since you don't remember me, but have that song, that you have some stuff about me in your song book?" She looked at me then she got up and picked up her brown leather book.

"I don't know. Maybe." She handed it to me. My eyes widened.

"But, Ally. You never, and I mean NEVER, let anyone touch your book." I reminded her. She nodded.

"I know. But since you're really upset about what happened, I figured you'd want to find out yourself." She smiled at me. I uneasily took it. I flipped through it. I finally found one.

"Here look." I gestured to the page.

_Dear Songbook/Diary/journal,_

_ Today, this one blonde guy came into the store and started playing the drums with corndogs. Gross, but he was kinda cute. But then he stole my song, that kinda bumped him down on my crush list. I went over to his house and yelled at him. He said he didn't mean to steal it and he wanted to make things right. I thought he was going to tell everyone that it was MY song, but all he did was offer me a 'life size chocolate Austin'. Later, he asked me to write him another song, I told him no. But he said that his dad said that he had one in a bazillion chance of making it, which was what my dad said to me. I gave in and said okay. He cheered and I rolled my eyes. He was so cute. _

_ When we couldn't think of anything, he made me dance with him. By morning we came up with a great song. He told me that without me he wouldn't even have gotten this far. It was so sweet. But then, when we walked into my practice room, it was all redecorated. There was a baby grande in the middle and a giant 'A' on the wall. He asked me to be his songwriter because in his words 'we were a perfect match'. _**(2) **_What should I do?_

_ Love, Ally xxx_

There were more things about us up to going to Shiney Money's house boat.

"Wow. That really did happen. We really were best friends." She admitted.

"Yeah," I said. "We are best friends."

"But, I feel terrible that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you." She said.

"It's fine." I told her. She shook her head.

"No it's not. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know anything about my best friend."

"Okay, how about we hang out, like when we did when we wrote, It's Me It's You." She nodded.

"Yeah, That'd be great." She kissed my cheek. My face got hot and she giggled.

"I-I gotta go. S-see you later, Alls" I said nervously. She waved and I left her house.

Dez and Trish were outside.

"So how'd it go?" Trish asked. I smiled and felt my cheek.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Dez asked, putting his camera in his backpack. I nodded slightly.

"Are you okay?" Trish commented. I shook my head.

"Let me guess, she kissed your cheek?" I nodded. Trish rolled her eyes.

"We're hanging out tomorrow cuz she wants to get to know me." I sighed.

"Well, come on, Loverboy." Trish grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Dez followed.

"We're going to make sure that you don't mess anything else with Ally." She replied.

* * *

**Did you like it? Who's happy that Ally had some stuff about Austin in her songbook? lol**

**(1) Not a Love Song sung by Ross Lynch. I do not own the song.**

**(2) we all know that this happened in the first episode.**

**Please REVIEW! the more you review, the faster I upload.**

**Also, please review before favoriting/following! Thank you! Or if you have any ideas, I'd love them!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. My dad's birthday was this weekend and I couldn't get on the computer. **

**I can't wait for the new episode! AHHH and the soundtrack comes out in a month! **

**Here's the chapter-**

* * *

I kept thinking about Ally and the kiss on the cheek during when Trish was dragging me to the mall food court.

"So what do I do?" I asked her when she finally let go. For a small person, she has a tight grip!

"Well, since she wants to get to know you, even though she knows everything already," Trish started. Not everything. I thought. "start by telling her everything that you guys normally do and stuff. Talk about music which is the biggest thing you guys have in common."

I nodded understandingly. "Okay... Then what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just do your best!" Trish exclaimed. "In the mean time, me and Dez," she looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen. "Wherever he is, are going to try to figure out how this all happened."

"I told you! I made a stupid wish and now we're in this situation." I reminded her. She slapped my arm. Man she was an abusive little girl!

"I know that Dingbat! I meant literally how. Most of the time wishes don't come true unless there's a reason. And everything happens for a reason." she explained.

"Hey guys!" Dez popped out of nowhere causing Trish to jump.

"Where'd you go?" I asked the red-head. He held up a surf board.

"Oh I went over to Bill's," suddenly Billl from the surf shop comes out.

"Actually it's Billl, with 3 L's." he extended the emphasis on the 'L's. Dez shrugged.

"Sorry." he apologized. Billl nodded.

"It's allll good, dude!" he goes back into his store. I shook my head.

"Anyways, as I was saying! I'm trying to teach my turtle how to surf!" he Said confidently. I gave him a weird look. Trish raised her eyebrow.

"You do know that turtles don't need to surf. And how would a turtle even stand up in a surfboard?" She questioned him. He was about to open his mouth again when she cut him off. "You know what? Never mind."

I sighed. "Okay so the plan is, that I take Ally to all of the places we went and see if any memory comes back?" Trish nodded. "But, try not to do anything stupid." Again she nodded her head.

**The next Day...**

I walked into Sonic Boom with a smile on my face. I had gotten up early, picked out a nice outfit and took a shower. I looked for Ally but she wasn't at her usual spot. I figured that she was in the practice room. When I went up the steps I heard yelling. I leaned on the door and heard Ally's voice.

"Dallas, I told you! I'm busy today!" She shouted. There was a pause. "You do not own my Dallas! I'm my own person and I can do whatever I want!" Another pause. "I don't care! I'm just busy!...I never said that I didn't care about you-well fine! Go ahead! Whatever!" she groaned and I knocked on the door.

"Hey, you okay? I heard yelling." I said as I entered the room.

"Yeah. It's just... Dallas wants me to go out with him today, but I told him

I was busy." she sighed. I smiled to myself. She'd rather hang out with me than go out with that douche.

"Oh. Okay." I rocked back and forth on my heels. "So I was thinking that we go around to some places we went before...um...this happened." She smiled and got up from the piano bench. "you know, to try to help you remember."

"Awesome. Like where?" Ally asked. She grabbed her purse.

"Like the beach," she groaned and I chuckled. "The Melody Diner, the mall pond, the movie theater, the food court, my house," she held up her hands.

"Whoa! That's a lot of places just for one day!" Ally laughed.

"Well we don't have to do it all today..." I told her.

"You mean, hang out again?" I nodded. She smiled again. "Definitely, I'd really like that."

"Shall we?" I let out my hand. She laughed and obliged it. She walked outside of Sonic Boom and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trish holding binoculars up to her eyes watching us. Then I saw Dez right next to her eating a donut. She looked at him and took the donut out of his hand and threw it into the sidewalk which hit a middle aged man walking the other way. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with Ally to the Melody Diner.

Mindy came by and showed us to a table. Of course she asked about Dez and I told her that he was with Trish. She scowled and stomped away.

"She's really..." Ally started. I put down the menu and looked at her.

"Really what?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's it." we both laughed. "So what did we do here?"

"Well, I had a crush on a waitress here and I tried to ask her out, but she said no," I explained.

"Why would she not want to go out with you?" she asked like it was something she would do. I blushed but I quickly relaxed.

"Anyways, you tried to help me write a song to express my feelings. At first it didn't go so well." She suddenly laughed.

"Oh yeah! You had no idea how to say what you felt. And the song turned out to be terrible!" She laughed again. My mouth dropped. "Haha, butter on a pancake stack." Ally saw my face and she stopped laughing. "What? Is there something in my face?"

"A-Ally! You just said something that happened!" I told her. She looked shocked.

"Really? I didn't realize that I remember that. I guess it was just subconsciously." She shrugged. I was so happy that I was about to burst. I smiled and looked at her. She stared back and smiled too.

"So, this is why you were 'too busy' to go out with me. You're here with..." I heard a voice from behind me. Dallas. I turned and looked at him. He glared at me.

"Austin." I reminded him. He nodded slowly.

"Dallas. Please just go. This is really important." Ally tried to explain.

"What? Are you two dating now? Huh?" he interrogated her.

"Whoa, chill Dallas. I'm just trying to-" I started.

"Shut it, Moon! I don't give a damn about what you're doing! Just stay away from my girlfriend!" he spat.

"Dallas!" Ally shrieked.

"Shut up, Ally!" okay. That's it! I got up and moved closer to Dallas.

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that!" I demanded. He scoffed.

"What are you gunna do about it Moon?" he raised his eyebrow. I smiled slyly.

"How's Stacey Dallas?" I asked him. His face turned white.

"You wouldn't!" he said.

"Try me!" I replied. Ally got up.

"Stacey? Stacey Fitzgerald from English?" She was holding back tears.

"Ally I-" Dallas sputters out.

"She was bound to find out Dallas." I informed him. He spun around quickly.

"You little son of a-" the next thing I know, his fist rammed into my face. I fell back and groaned with pain.

"Austin!" Ally cried. She knelt down next to me. "What the hell, Dallas?!"

He was about to say something when Ally stopped him. "Just leave!"

"But-" she pointed to the door.

"Get out!" She shouted.

* * *

**So how was that? Ally remembered something! Woohoo! ugh Dallas is such a jerk! Oh yeah! Who's excited for the new Austin&Ally? I am! **

**Review review review! I love seeing what you guys think! Or ask me a question or offer a suggestion! **

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I am soo sorry I haven't uploaded for this! I've been kinda stuck for this chapter. But I hope tht this was okay and not too boring. **

**Who saw the new Austin&Ally?! They hugged TWICE! I was squealing the whole time! Lol I was bummbed that there wasn't a kiss, but I think I might know when the kiss happens! But im not quite sure so don't qutoe me on that.**

**I think I've kept u all waiting long enough here's the chapter!-**

* * *

"Austin! Are you okay?" I heard Ally call out. I felt her warmth at my side. I smiled to myself because I knew she really cared. But then realization came to me and the pain rushed to my left eye and cheek. I groaned and tried to get up. Ally helped me sit.

"Ow. That guy can really pack a punch." I said, holding the side of my face.

"Sorry," Ally replied. I looked at her.

"For what?" I asked. "You weren't the one the at attacked my eye with your fist." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's kinda my fault that Dallas punched you." she said sincerely. I smiled and placed my free hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, better me than you." Ally grinned and helped me up. Mindy handed me an ice pack and I put it over my eye. I winced from the coldness.

"We should just go." Ally suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, how about we go for a walk." She said. I nodded and we left the diner.

Ally and I walked side by side down the sidewalk. I felt her arm brush against mine and shocks of electricity wave over my body.

"So what kinds of crazy adventures have we been on?" Ally said breaking the silence. I chuckled. There were so many.

"Well for one thing, most of the time it's because we're trying to write a song or something." I explained to her. "Like this one time, we tried to write a song called Heard It on The Radio, and we ended up in the police station!"

She laughed. "Really? Wow." She then shivered. I looked down at her, took off my hoodie and gave it to her.

"No, Austin, you're gonna freeze." She shook her head not taking the hoodie.

"Alls, I already have a black eye and giving you my hoodie won't do any more harm to me. Just take it." I begged her. At first she was hesitant, but then she sighed and wrapped it around herself. Ally took my arm and leaned against me.

"You know I feel awful for not remembering who you are. You are being so cool and nice about it when if it were me I'd be throwing a fit about it." she chuckled. I pulled my arm from her grasp and put it around her shoulder.

"Ally, it's fine. If anything," I told her. "It's really fun. I get to know my best friend again and even more this time." She turned away, blushing.

"Thanks. Usually people just ignore me. And because of my stage fright, I don't really stand out." She shrugged.

"Well, to me you do stand out Ally. You're one of the most talented people I know! I don't know what I'd do or be without you." I told her. She smiled and teared up a little.

"You're so sweet! But you've already told me that a billion times. Even once on Miami Mac." Ally laughed.

"Ally!" I suddenly shouted. She jumped.

"Austin!" she shouted back.

"Dez!" Dez jumped out of the bush causing me and Ally to both jump. I wrapped my arms around her protecting her by instinct.

"Why are we yelling?" Trish said as she appeared from the bush also.

After we realized it was just them, I let go of Ally, but I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. I shook it off.

"Where you guys spying on us?" Ally asked them. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, we just so happen to be in the neighborhood, following you guys and listening to your conversation." Dez answered simply.

"Dez, that is spying." I told him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh," He realized. "Well, then yeah we were." He broke into a smile.

"We just wanted to tell you that we figured how this all happened." Trish said, pushing Dez to the side. "It turned out that when you made that wish, a shooting star passed by."

"But why now?" I asked. "I've made wishes on stars before but they've never come true."

"Maybe this time there was a reason." Dez insisted. I looked down.

"So what would be the reason?" Ally asked. She put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"Who knows." Dez added. I rolled my eyes. Oh Dez...

"So what now?" Trish asked. "Stay with the plan?"

"I guess..." I replied. Just then, a roll of thunder echoed the sky. It began to pour down rain. Ally and Trish shrieked.

"Shit." I said under my breath. "I think we should get going. Here Ally, I'll walk you home." I wrapped my arms around Ally and started heading to her house, leaving Trish and Dez for themselves.

I covered our heads with my hoodie although we were still soaking wet. Ally was cuddling close to me as we walked. I would cuddle back but I was holding up the thing that was keeping us somewhat dry.

We finally reached her house and we stood at her door.

"Thanks for today Austin. It was really fun." She smiled. "Well, besides the rain." we laughed. "I never had this much fun, even when I was with Dallas. He never really paid any attention to me whenever we went somewhere. And usually he tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do."

"I had a great time too. And Dallas doesn't know what he's missing. You're beautiful, smart, incredible, kind and everything a guy could want." I winked and she turned away, blushing.

"How's your eye?" Ally stood up in her toes and touched my eye softly. I winced a little and she took her hand away. "Oh, sorry." She appologized.

I shook my head. "No its fine. It feels nice when you do that." My eyes widened when i realized what i said. There was a moment of silence. "I'll-uh- see you tomorrow Alls?"

She smiled and nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Definitely!" She leaned up and kissed my cheek. Then moved my head a little and kissed my eye. My face heated up and turned bright red. "Bye Austin."

"B-bye, A-Ally." I stuttered out. She smiled and waved before opening her door and going inside. I felt my cheek and nearly jumped up dancing. I looked over at the window and saw Ally staring at me and she started laughing at me. My hand was in the air and I quickly moved it behind my neck pretending to scratch it. She shook her head and smiled. I nervously waved and started walking down her driveway when I slipped from the rain on the driveway.

Really?!

"Austin! Are you okay?" Ally called out from her door. I stumbled to my feet and nodded.

"Y-yeah! I'm good!" I gave her a thumbs up. She giggled and closed the door.

"God, I'm such a klutz around her!" I said to myself. I managed to make the rest of the way without tripping or anything.

"Smooth!" Trish said as Dez's car pulled up by Ally's house.

"Shut up." I retorted and I got in the car.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it! **

**Please review! I'd really love to know what you think!**

**REVIEW! PM!Ask a question! Or make a suggestion!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I'm planning to try to upload every weekend because I'm in High school and you know so much homework, having to get up earlier than usual, etc. For the past week, I've been super tired! But enough about me, how have you guys been?**

**Oh! I wrote a chapter for a new story! But I'm not uploading it yet until, That Wish or F.O.J.P.C. is done. I think it might be a while...**

**I am super excited for the new Austin and Ally! I always tear up watching the promo and get super sad when Austin sings the acoustic version of Can't Do it Without You. Ugh! September 9! Come faster!**

**But I'm pretty sure you are all here just to read the story so...here you go!**

_**A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A**_

"Sooo! How'd it go?" Trish asked when I buckled up my seat belt. "Well, up until you fell on your butt walking down her driveway." She smirked. I eyed her and she held up her hands in surrender.

"It was awesome! Ally remembered the whole Cassidy thing." I told her. She nodded. I saw Dez look at me through the rear view mirror.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" He looked back at the road. I completely forgot about my eye.

"Dallas. That's what happened." I sighed. Trish whipped around in her seat.

"He messed up your date with Ally? That son of a-" I cut her off.

"It's fine! Relax!" I said, but she stopped me this time.

"Ugh! I'm gunna kill that guy! He always gets in my way of operation Auslly!" She complained. I raised my eyebrow. Aus-What?

"What the heck is Auslly?" I asked. She looked like I was the stupidest person in the world.

"It's your couple name with Ally. You know, take the 'Aus' from your name and the 'lly' from Ally's and put it together. Auslly." Dez answered for her.

"Duh!" Trish added. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So do you do this for every couple?" She nodded.

"Yup," She made a popping noise with the 'p'. "Mine and Dez is Trez, and Ally's and Dallas' is Dally." I laughed.

"Dally? Isn't that a character from the Outsiders**(1)**?" Dez gasped.

"Oh I love that movie! It was kinda weird though. What kind of person names a movie the Outsiders?"

"You know it's a book too, right?" I informed him. He just had a blanc expression on his face.

"Anyways! Back to you and Ally. So what exactly happened?" She pointed to my eye.

"Well, me and Ally were talking about what we did at the Melody Diner, when Dallas walked in, obviously drunk. He accused me and Ally that we were going out," I started.

"But you were on a date," Trish commented. I ignored her and kept talking.

"Then he grabbed Ally so I got up and told him to let her go. He asked me what I was going to do about it and I asked how Stacey was doing." I smirked at the memory.

"Wait wait wait, what does Stacey have to do with anyth-" I gave her a look. Her mouth formed an 'O'. "Ohh! That douche!"

"Ally finally found out and started crying. Then Dallas was starting to call me a son of a bitch, when he spun around and punched me in the face. Ally told him to get out and that's it. After that I took her home and well, you know the rest." I shrugged.

"Ugh, I hate him so much!" She scoffed.

"Where should I take her next? Maybe the pond?" I suggested. Trish snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I got it! You guys should write a song! That should really help!" I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we could write the song there! Yes!" I shouted. Dez and Trish laughed.

"You really want her to remember dont you buddy?" Dez asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's really important to me and I just want this whole thing to be over!" I covered my face with my hands. Trish smiled and turned back around.

**-The Next Day-**

"Ally Ally Ally!" I ran into Sonic Boom, my eyes scanning the store for her. But I couldn't find her. I thought of the next place to look for her. The Practice Room. I lightly knocked and opened the door a little. Then I saw her. She was sitting on the piano bench, but she was turned around and holding her red guitar. She played a catchy tune, I smiled and listened when she started to sing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time._

_Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, _

_What?_

_When you come around again and say_

_baby I miss you and I swear I'm gunna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you._

_Oooh we called again last night,_

_but Oooh this time I'm telling you I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever gettting back together _

_Oh We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk _

_And my friends walk to me_

_But we are never ever getting back together._

_Like ever..._

I laughed at that last part. I knew the song was about Dallas. It was just screaming his name. I shook my head and went back to listening to Ally.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right._

_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine_

_With some Indie record that's much cooler than mine._

_Oooh you called me up again last night._

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you_

_I'm telling you!_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_and my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever getting back together._

_I used to think that we were forever_

_ever ever_

_And I used to say Never say never._

Then she still plays some backround music but just speaks the next part like she's talking to someone.

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And I'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting you know?_

_We are never ever getting back together, like ever._

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together._

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together._

_You go talk to my friends talk_

_and my friends talk to me._

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

_Not getting back together, we_

_Oh getting back together._

_You go talk to my friends talk to my friends talk to me._

_But we are never ever getting back together._**(2)**

Ientered the room, clapping my hands. She looked up and put the guitar down when she saw me.

"Austin!" She exclaimed. "Were you there the whole time?"

I smiled and nodded. "Ally, that was a great song!"

She blushed. "Thanks. It was about..."

"Dallas?" I finished for her. She gazed down at her feet and nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed. "He called me last night after you left." I waited for her to continue. "He...uh..."

"What is it, Alls?" Ally looked into my eyes.

"He wanted to get back together with me." She started tearing up. "He said that he was sorry and loved me and all other lies! Austin, I just couldn't take it anymore." I wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay." I comforted her. "You did the right thing. He didn't deserve such a great, beautiful, smart, funny and talented person like you." She laid her head on my chest and sobbed.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally looked back up and pulled away. "Oh gosh, I got your shirt all wet."

I chuckled and wiped her tears. "Don't worry about it, Ally. I don't mind." I smiled at her and she smiled back. We stood there for another minute, just staring at each other and smiling. "Oh, uh, I came by to see if you wanted to hang out again."

"Oh of course! Let me just get my bag." She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her purse. I put the guitar in a case and lifted it up. We walked down the stairs and headed out the door. I took her to the pond and we both sat down on the bench.

"Oh! Austin, I forgot to tell you! I applied for this really great music school! I haven't heard back from them yet, though." My face lit up. I hugged her.

"That's amazing! I'm sure you'll get accepted." She smiled.

"Thanks, Austin!" She hugged me tighter. We both pulled away. I took out the guitar out of the case and started playing a tune.

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you._

_It's no fun when you're doing a solo_

_With you it's like whoa. Yeah and I know._

_I-i-i-i own this dream._

_'Cuz I-i-i got you with me._

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_do it without you_

_Be here without you!_**(3)**

I stopped playing and looked at Ally.

"Ally, I need to tell you something." I said.

"Anything, Austin." She answered.

"There is really no way I could be here without you. I wouldn't even have a careeer if it wasn't for you."

"Aww, thanks, Austin!" Ally smiled. "And I really am sorry for not remembering who you are. But I feel like I am remembering more and more each and everyday I'm with you." I hugged her and she hugged back. After a minute, I pulled away and looked in her eyes. I had the erge to lean forward, so I did. And Ally leaned in too.

Our lips were only a few centimeters apart when I got a really weird feeling in my stomach. I stopped and stood up, probably leaving Ally super confused.

"I-I gotta g-get home." I scratched the back of my head.

"O-Oh, Uh, o-okay," she replied, disappointed. I gave a quick wave and sprinted back to my house.

**Ta-da! What do you guys think? Man! Austin you should've kissed her! *hint hint* (; **

**(1) I read this book last year, and I gotta say, it was a pretty good book!**

**(2) I am currently obsessed with this song. I just had to put this in there. It's called We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. I know it's a really long title.**

**(3) I just love the acoustic version of Can't Do it Without You! I cry everytime I see the promo for Albums & Auditions.**

**Oh! Has anyone else heard about the Austin & Ally and Jessie crossover episode?! I can't wait! It's supposed to premiere in December. And do you know what that means? Campers & Complications is going to premiere this year! Yeah! Okay, I'm gunna go now...**

**Tell me what you guys think! Review! Review! Review!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three day weekend! Yay! I get to upload again! I just love you guys don't you know that? Your reviews are just the best!**

**Me: Disclaimer time! Ally would you like to do the honors?**

**Ally: Sure! XxForeverDisneyGirlxX does not own Austin & Ally, only the plot.**

**Austin: Yeah. It'd be kinda weird if she owned us...**

**Me: *quietly* No it wouldn't.**

**Ally & Austin: What?**

**Me: I-well. Uh...See ya in PE! *Runs away***

**The next day...**

_Idiot! You should've kissed her! _I mentally scolded myself.

_But it was just probably the moment, right?_

_NO! Dumbass! You love her! And she obviously loves you too!_

_But-_

_You and your but's you just can't accept the fact that Ally does love you and she wants to be with you! If she didn't want to be with you, explain why she was leaning in too?_

_..._

_That's what I thought. Now go to her and just plant one on her! _

_But-_

_Ugh! What now?_

_If I tell her I love her and she gets accepted to the music school, which she probably will, she would have to choose between me and her dreams. And I don't want to do that to her._

_Okay, what if-_

"Hello? Earth to Austin?" Dez waved a hand over my face bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. He looked at Trish concerned.

"See I told you! He's been so out of it since we came to my house an hour ago." I forgot I went to Dez's house after the incident with Ally. I guess he called Trish over.

"Are you okay Austin?" Trish asked me. I shook my head.

"I almost kissed Ally." Trish sqealed.

"Wait. What do you mean 'almost'? You didn't kiss her?" She slapped me in the arm. I winced from the impact.

"I paniced okay? I got this weird feeling inside my stomach and left." She slapped me again. "Ow!"

"Dummy! That feeling, is called love! It's about time you realized that you love her! She had been coming to me for months saying how much she likes you." My eyes widened.

"S-she does?" Trish nods.

"Oh yeah. When you danced with herr at my party, all she could talk about was how sweet you were and how perfect the moment was." She informed me.

"Well, up until you dropped her." Dez added.

"It's not my fault. Trish's mom blew a horn right in my ear." I defended. Then, Trish's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hey! I was just-" She paused. "What really?" She gasped. "Ally that's great! Congradulations!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ally got accepted into the music academy she applied to!" She jumps.

"That's amazing! I told her she'd get in! We have to go and congradulate her!" We all hop in Dez's car and we drive to Sonic Boom. Ally was in the practice room packing up a few things.

"Ally! Congradulations!" We all shouted. She turned around and smiled at us. She hugs us all.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"I told you that you'd make it." Ally lets out a small smile.

"Thank you, Austin." Then her smile fades.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Trish asks.

"Well, the music school is in California." She answered very slowly. My heart dropped. Was she really going to go?

"Are you really going?" Dez asked, like he read my mind. She shrugged.

"I might..." She said quietly.

"You can't!"I blurted out. "What about us here? What about Team Austin? What about me?!"

"Austin, I just can't give up an oppertunity like this." She said. I went up to her.

"But, Ally, you just can't leave! I won't let you!" I insisted. Ally shook her head.

"I'm sorry Austin."

"When do you leave?" Dez asked her.

"Next week." She replied.

"I can't belive you're doing this to me! I've been trying to get you to remember me, but now you're leaving!" I shouted. She was about to cry.

"Well, I'm not the one that made the wish! If you didn't make that wish, we probably wouldn't be in this mess!" She snapped back.

"Fine! GO for all I care!" I yelled.

"Look, Austin, if you really were my best friend, you would be supporting me right now." She shook her head and left the room.

"Great job, Austin. Again." Trish added before she left the room. Dez followed her.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I am such a horrible best friend."

That night, I went home. The whole way, I was thinking about what Ally said. She was right about everything. If I hadn't made that wish, none of this would've ever happened.

I can't believe I just let her walk away.

I should've kissed her.

I walked into my house and changed my clothes. The whole night, I stayed awake just thinking about her. I was hoping that I'd wake up the next morning and it was all a dream. But I knew it wasn't. I hummed a melody in my head. I shot up and grabbed my guitar.

**The next day...**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. 10:30. I stayed up all night, writing my song. I got up hesitantly and took a shower. When I got out, I got dressed. I picked up my song and read it over.

For someone that can't write a song, this one was pretty good. I guess I didn't have an inspiration to write one before. Ally was and is my inspiration. I smiled as I thought about her. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"You are just a terrible person, aren't you?" Trish said from the other side. I got confused.

"What? I know I was a jerk yesterday, but what are you talking about? I haven't even come out of my house today." I told her.

"Exactly! Ally's plane leaves in half an hour and you haven't even come down and say a decent goodbye?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"WHAT?! I thought she was leaving next week!"

"She's catching an earlier flight. Apperantly there's an orientation camp, so she wanted to go check it out. She just left for the airport." I dropped my phone and grabbed my guitar and car keys. I drove to the airport as fast as I can without getting caught by the cops. I bursted through the airport doors and there were a couple of people looking at me but I didn't care. I had to find Ally.

"Please, can you tell the what gate is the next flight to California is?" I franticly asked the guy behind the counter.

"Gate 34A." I was about to sprint away but he grabbed a hold of my arm. "Sorry, son. You need a ticket to get pass the enterance."

"Then, I'll buy a ticket!" I pulled out my wallet.

"I can't get you tickets here unless you have luggage." He said to me. I looked around and grabbed a trash can.

"Here." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, then placed a smaller bin next to it.

"Oh look! A matching set!" He said sarcasticly. "I'm sorry, son, but you have to go to the ticket line." He gestured to a line that was about a mile long. I sighed.

"Please! Sir! I have to get a ticket now! My best friend is leaving for California and I haven't even gotten a chance to say goodbye." He was about to speak again. "Just hear me out." I begged. He sighed and ushered me to continue. "She is the most important person to me. I can't live without her. Just the way that she smiles when she gets a little insecure, her smile is just the best in the whole world! She is super talented and just incredible to be around. She doesn't think she is beautiful, I know she is. And I was such a complete jerk to her when she needed me the most. Please. Just please. This girl is my everything, my whole world. She's the reason, I wake up everyday. And I just recently realized that I love her more than I actually thought I did."

"Awww!" Said the lady in the next counter. She took out a tissue and wiped her eyes. I looked back at the man, but he wasn't there. Instead he was right next to me, handing me a ticket. I looked back up at him wondering if he was serious.

"Here. If she's the reason you wake up everyday, then you should go after her." He smiled. I jumped up and hugged the man.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed the top of his head and ran to the security check. My shoes were still passing through the machine when the intercom person came on.

"Flight 34A to Los Angeles, is now boarding." My heart stopped and my eyes widened. I looked over but, my shoes didn't come out. I looked down at my feet and did the only thing I could think of. Just leave the shoes and run. I grabbed my guitar, which was already out of the checking machine.

"Sir! Come back!" Yelled the security person, but I ignored her. I ran to Ally's gate and scanned the area. There were a few people, but I saw a petite brunette waiting to board the plane. I ran to her.**(1)**

"Ally!" I called out her name. She turned around.

"Austin!?" I caught up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I. Was. Going. To Ask you the. Same. Question." I panted. "You said that your plane leaves next week."

"I was going to catch an earlier flight." She looked down. "Why are you here Austin? I thought you wanted me to leave."

"I was just being stupid Ally. I can't imagine life without you." The two women behind Ally went 'aww'.

"You have a very sweet boyfriend there, sweetie." One of them said.

"Oh no no. He's not my boyfriend. But he is my best friend." She smiled at me.

"Ally, I wrote a song for you." I told her.

"You did? You wrote a song?" She asked. I nodded and took the guitar from the case. After tuning it, I started to play.

_"I keep playing it inside my head, all that you said to me._

_I lay awake just to convince myself, that this wasn't just a dream._

_'Cuz you were right there and I should've taken the chance._

_But I got so scared and I left the moment again._

_It's all that I can think about. OH._

_You're all that I can think about._

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry I'm so confused, just tell me. _

_Am I out of time?_

_Is your heart taken?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when,_

_When I should've kiss you._

_I should've I should've oh_

_I should've kissed you [x4]_

_Every morning when I leave my house,_

_I always look for you._

_Yeah, I see you everytime I close my eyes._

_What am I gonna do?_

_And all my friends say, that I'm punching over my weight_

_But in my eyes, I saw how you're looking at me._

_It's all that I can think about,_

_You're all that I can think about._

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry I'm so confused, just tell me. _

_Am I out of time?_

_Is your heart taken?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when,_

_When I should've kiss you._

_I should've I should've oh_

_I should've kissed you [x4]_

_When you stood there, just a heart beat away_

_WHen we were dancing, and you looked up at me_

_If I had known then that I'd be feeling this way._

_If I could replay, I would never let you go._

_No, oh, never let you go._

_Am I out of time?_

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused, just tell me_

_Am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when,_

_When, I should've kiss you._

_I should've I should've oh_

_I should've kiss you._

_I should've I should've oh_

_I should've kiss you._

_I should've I should've oh_

_I should've kiss you._

_I should've I should've oh_

_I should've kiss you._

_I should've kiss you._**(2)**

People from the gate started clapping and I stood up and went back to Ally. She was crying.

"Austin, that so sweet. I don't know what to say." She sobbed.

"Say you'll stay.**(haha. I had to.)**" I begged her. She looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Of course, I'll stay." I hugged her tightly.

"Just kiss already!" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Ally, there's something that I should've done a long time ago." I told her. She tilted her head.

"What is it Austin?" She asked me. I cupped her face with my hands and laid my lips against hers. After a second, she started kissing back. I instantly felt sparks when I kissed her. It was a slow, but sweet and passionate kiss. The people around us awed together.

**Ally's POV- (haven't done this in a while)**

I was shocked when Austin came running towards me. I started crying when he sang me the song he wrote. It was even more special because the first song he's ever written was for me and only me.

"Ally, there's something I should've done a long time ago." He told me. My heart raced a mile a minute. I tilted my head.

"What is it Austin?" Then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did with his around my waist. The kiss was everything I hoped for. Sweet, yet passionate and slow. Fireworks flying everywhere. It meant something to me and him, it wasn't just a kiss that was meant for the moment.

Suddenly, flashes came to my head.

_"You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer that loves being on stage. We're a perfect match!" Austin said. "What do ya say?" _

_I nodded my head and smiled. "We're partners!"_

Then the scene changed.

_"See I told you. As long as you keep singing like that, there will always be Austin Moon fans." I insisted. He smiled._

_"Thanks. But as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan." He added. I blushed and smiled._

And again...

_"I did that because you're my friend. And I don't want to jeaprodise that." Austin says._

_"Thanks. I feel the same way." He opens his arms to hug me. I stop him. "Let's hug when you're less orange and sweaty."_**(3)**

And it kept going and going, up until the fight. I pulled away.

"Austin! I remember everything!" I shouted. His face lit up.

"You do?" He hugged me again. "Ally! Oh my god! That's great!" I leaned up and kissed him again. After that we left the airport holding hands. We went into Sonic Boom to find Dez and Trish there.

"Ally! You stayed!" Trish ran over to me and hugged me. Man. I get a lot of hugs.

"Yeah. Austin convinced me to stay." I leaned on his shoulder and he kissed my hand.

"Aww! You guys are together now!" She squealed. "It's about damn time!" Austin and I laughed.

"Plus, I remember everything now!" I said.

"You did! How?" I told her everything that happened at the airport. By the time I was finished, she was in tears.

"That is so romantic!" She sobbed. Once she wiped all of her tears away, she spoke again. "That must have been the way to reverse the wish! True love's kiss!" I raised my eyebrow. "What? How else would you have called it?"

"I guess you're right." I laughed.

"You know, I'm kinda glad I made that wish." Austin said I looked at him.

"Why?" He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Because, if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have written that song, and we'd probably never have gotten together. And this," He lifted our hands. "Is the best thing that's ever happened to me, other than meeting you."

**THE END! Yeah I know, kinda crappy ending. I couldn't think of any thing else. But I hope that you all liked the story!**

**(1) I was thinking of the part in Valentine's Day where Ashton Kutcher goes to the airport to find Jennifer Garner (i think thats how you spell her last name).**

**(2) I Should've Kissed You by One Direction. They have a song for EVERYTHING!**

**(3) It's kinda sad how I know these scenes by heart...**

**Oh my gosh guys! I found out that R5 is in Chicago! AHHHH! okay I'm done. OH wait! Season 2 preimeres in October 7th! And guess when My birthday is! October 6th! Oh My GOD! Best Fricking Birthday Ever!**

**Please review Review Review!**

**Check out my other stories too! A new one is coming soon!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


End file.
